


The Sunset in Your Eyes

by redacted_eternity



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, an attempt at fluff, it's just really self-indulgent haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_eternity/pseuds/redacted_eternity
Summary: A simple walk at twilight has never been so beautiful.Or: Maeiso staring at the sunset and then each other for 2k words.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	The Sunset in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what a sunset looks like.

It was Maehara’s suggestion, for him and Isogai to take an evening stroll throughout their neighborhood, just the two of them. _“Consider it a date.”_ And so in tandem they walked, hand in hand, their footsteps in sync. There were smiles on both of their faces as they chatted aimlessly with lighthearted chuckles in between. Their words echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood, drifting away in the crisp evening air. A slight breeze traveled by every so often, combing through their hair, and brushing against their skin. The early twilight ambiance was tranquil as they walked at a leisurely pace, clearing their heads in the soothing hum of dusk. The low buzzing of cars rumbled in the distance, and there were a few crickets chirping their song. It was at that time when day faded into night, and the sky donned a color palette of soft blues and deep pinks, with occasional streaks of sunshine. They’re one of the few people to be out at this hour, yet to them it seemed they’re the only ones in this world, perhaps in their own universe.

Maehara suddenly let go of Isogai’s hand and shouted, “Catch me if you can!” with a laugh as he ran off elsewhere. He almost regretted his actions, instantly missing the warmth of Isogai’s hand intertwined with his. Maehara pushed the thought aside as he dashed throughout the neighborhood. He didn’t know where he was going, he just let his feet take him to his unplanned destination. The momentum of his body pushed the air and the breeze whipped against his face, his skin, and his clothes. Maehara glanced back to see where Isogai was. Isogai was chasing after him, a fair distance away. He’s too far to accurately read Isogai’s face, but Maehara guessed he’s having just as much fun. Maehara shifted his attention to the front of him, figuring he should look where he was going. In the near distance he spotted the local park, and decided it was a good stopping point.

It’s the park he and Isogai used to play at all the time. The park that held so many of their childhood memories. Just the sight of it brought Maehara a fluttering sense of nostalgia and a warm smile on his face. He felt like a little kid again, in a world where he could care less about everything. He wondered if Isogai felt the same.

Maehara slowed down his pace as he reached the playground, before speeding up again to run to the top of it. Out of breath, he walked over to the railing, his chest heaving up and down, heart ready to fly out of his chest from his run. He rested his elbows on the railing, and directed his attention to the distance where the sun was setting over the horizon. 

The sunlight was warm, painting the evening cerulean canvas in streaks of golden yellow. The sun’s rays peeked through the trees as the wind rustled the leaves, their silhouettes swaying delicately with the breeze. The colors bled into one another, fluid pigments staining the canvas like a watercolor painting. Utility lines stretched across the canvas in thin inked streaks. Wisps of clouds blanketed the sky in plumes of deep wisteria. House lights twinkled and danced in the distance, and car headlights moved to and fro across the horizon. 

Maehara marveled at the ethereal view before his thoughts were interrupted by heavy footfalls, which he could only assume belonged to Isogai. He whipped his head around, and Isogai was sprinting up the playground decks. The brunet stopped to take a breath once he reached the top, his hands on his knees.

Having caught his breath, Isogai walked over to Maehara, standing at his side. 

Both of the boys’ attention was on the setting sun. No words were spoken, only eyes captivated by the golden atmospheric phenomena. They’re in their own world, inside a polychromatic painting, the colors palpable, just within their reach. The palette was rich and vibrant, yet subdued and soft. A welcoming silence calmly washed over them like a tide, engulfing them in sunlit hues of twilight and blooming dusk. Who knew such a regular everyday phenomenon could be so breathtaking?

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” It was Isogai who decided to break the silence, his words coming out in soft breaths. He’s seemingly mesmerized, in awe at nature’s display. 

Maehara couldn’t blame him, and he let Isogai’s words drift away in the serenity of dusk before he responded. “Yeah, but you know what’s more beautiful?”

Isogai wasn’t new to his boyfriend’s (rather cliché) pick-up lines, and he could probably guess where this particular one was headed. Still, he decided to play along. “Oh? What?” He looked at Maehara expectantly, an eyebrow raised. 

“Me,” Maehara said it confidently with a smug grin.

The answer caught Isogai off-guard, but he couldn’t help but snort, suppressing a chuckle that bubbled in his throat. He playfully hit Maehara’s arm, realizing he should’ve expected that response from him as well. A small amused huff escaped his nose, and the corners of his lips tugged a thin smile.

Maehara rubbed his arm as he chuckled along, quickly composing himself as he continued, “Me, and you.” 

He paused for effect, placing his hand on top of Isogai’s.

“Together.” Maehara gripped Isogai’s hand tighter, interlacing their fingers. His lips curved into a fond and bright smile, a faint blush manifesting on his cheeks. Ah, what a dork.

Isogai’s own smile softened as a light chuckle spilled from his lips. Now that was more what he was expecting, more of what he was used to. Sweet and simple, casual pick-up lines with a little Maehara Hiroto flair. Yet every time Maehara pathetically flirted with him, Isogai can’t deny that his heart feels warm and fuzzy, beating rhythmically within his chest. The butterflies in his stomach tickle him from the inside, and he feels as if he’s floating. He guessed his cheeks are probably tinted pink, and he shifted his attention to the sunset out of embarrassment.

Maehara’s eyes wandered from their interlocked hands up to Isogai’s face, subconsciously gazing over his features. He noticed how softly the sun illuminated each little detail, which made him fall all the more in love. How Isogai’s umber hair, albeit a bit messy from the run, beautifully reflected the soft glow of the evening sunshine. How his gravity-defying antenna subtly sprung up and down with the waves of the gentle breeze. How his lips curved ever so slightly upwards, painting that princely smile (that always brightened Maehara’s day) on his face. How his eyes gazed at the sunset with wonder, the rich color palette captured in his irises. How that faint blush on his cheeks brightened with happiness, a rosy hue. How obnoxiously perfect and charming he looked.

How _unreasonably_ cute Isogai is to Maehara nonetheless.

How much he loved him. And always had.

Maehara’s heart fluttered at that thought, and he couldn’t help but admire his best friend under the diluted wash of the mystifying sunlight. His best friend who he’d fallen head over heels for, tripping into a rabbit hole of suppressed emotions and intense, yet seemingly hopeless yearning. His best friend, and also boyfriend, who he loved dearly. Who he would do anything for. 

Out of his peripheral vision, Isogai noticed Maehara gazing at him with a dumb love-struck expression and lightly flicked his forehead, snapping him out of his daze. “You know, staring is kind of rude,” Isogai chided, although in a teasing way, and both of them knew it.

Of course, that didn’t stop Maehara from wincing at the flick with a dramatic whine, massaging the area with his middle and index finger. He narrowed his eyes at Isogai with a pout as his mind scrambled for a reason in order to justify himself. 

“How can I not stare when you’re right there? Being so _unbelievably_ cute? It’s totally unfair,” he sputtered out, gesturing wildly at Isogai, who shot him a bewildered look. He quickly composed himself with a sigh, reaching a hand out to Isogai. Two of his fingers were outstretched, lightly brushing Isogai’s fringe away from his face, fingertips like rose petals on his skin. “And besides,” Maehara began, delicately tucking a strand of hair behind Isogai’s ear, “I’m your boyfriend. I’m allowed to stare.” He lightly tapped Isogai’s nose as a finishing touch.

Isogai blinked a few times as he processed what Maehara just said before he meekly smiled, scrunched his nose and slightly furrowed his brows. “Whatever you say.” He swatted Maehara’s hand away with a lighthearted eye roll. He rested his cheek on his palm, and directed his attention to the sunset. Yet they subconsciously traveled back to Maehara, whose gaze returned to the landscape. Isogai began to notice Maehara’s features in return, which were illuminated by the transparent golden coating that glazed over him. He noticed a few mild scars and faint everlasting bruises on Maehara’s face, the minor injuries Isogai ended up patching up. Not that he minded, of course. Under the dimly lit golden sundew sky, he noticed how Maehara’s complexion glowed a rosy amber hue. How his hair seemed more soft, honey orange eyes all the more radiant, mirroring the sun. How his smile curved softly into his cheeks, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Isogai realized he had been gazing for a bit too long. Hypocrite.

Seemed like Maehara noticed too.

“Look who’s staring now,” Maehara teased, pointing an accusing finger at Isogai.

“I’m allowed to, aren’t I, love?” Isogai questioned with a knowing smile, an eyebrow raised. 

“Fine. But only because it’s you,” Maehara replied with an affectionate smile before he pouted his lips and pointed at his forehead. “Although, I think you owe me a kiss for that attack earlier.”

“You want me to kiss it better?” Isogai questioned, not that he needed to. The answer was written all over Maehara’s face. 

Maehara instantly nodded, his eyes glimmering with enthusiasm, reminding Isogai of a (not so small) dog. Cute.

A light giggle escaped Isogai’s mouth, and he gently cupped Maehara’s cheeks, tilting his head down. Isogai swiftly stood on his toes, pressing his lips on Maehara’s forehead. He quickly pulled away after, planting his heels on the ground. “Happy?”

“Very.” Maehara nodded. He reached up and placed two fingers on his forehead, feeling a phantom sensation of soft lips, like flower petals delicately tickling his skin. A light bulb flicked on in his mind, and he shyly grinned. “Ah, but can you also kiss my lips better as well?”

Isogai rolled his eyes, glancing at Maehara skeptically. “Your lips hurt too?”

“They ache for you.”

Smooth. 

Isogai sighed, chuckling softly at his boyfriend. He gently took Maehara’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers, hands fitting perfectly in one another’s. “Sure they do,” he responded in a low whisper, lips curving into a small smile. 

Maehara returned the smile and tilted his head. Isogai leaned forward, closing the distance. Their eyes fluttered shut and their lips delicately pressed together. Isogai pulled back shortly after, and Maehara did the same. The kiss, like warm drops of sunshine on their lips, was chaste and short, only lasting for a moment. Still, the small interaction between them never failed to make their fluttering hearts soar to the moon. Never failed to paint a smile on both of their faces. Make their lips taste a bit sweeter than before. Emit a tingling sensation in their toes. 

Maehara decided to place one last kiss on the tip of Isogai’s nose, grinning softly at the way his nose scrunched up after. He loosened his fingers around Isogai’s hand, still delicately hooking them together. 

“Spin, darling,” he whispered in a feathery breath, slowly twisting his arm up and around Isogai’s body.

Isogai quickly followed his lead with a compliant hum. The spin maneuver resulted in Isogai between Maehara’s arms, his back against his chest. 

With their hands still intertwined, Maehara rested his chin on Isogai’s shoulder. Strands of his boyfriend’s hair tickled Maehara’s cheek, but he chose to ignore it. He inhaled softly, taking in the welcoming aroma of coffee and floral herbs. Isogai melted in Maehara’s embrace, laughing quietly as his breath tickled his neck. Maehara nuzzled his face in Isogai’s shoulder in return, and slid his arms around Isogai’s torso, hugging him tighter from behind. 

There was a faint murmur of “I love you” before they fell into silence once again, basking in the serene radiance of the warm sunlight, watching as the sundew sky turned cobalt blue. Before night dawned on them and tomorrow arrived at their doorstep, they allowed their worries to wash away in the lucent iridescence of dusk, finding solace in one another’s embrace. 

It was so terribly ordinary. A simple evening stroll turned into sunset gazing. A dumb ploy to get Isogai to kiss Maehara, not that he would reject if simply asked. It was like any other date they went on. Nothing special, really. Yet, it felt magical somehow. As they’re in their own universe, a world where everyone else is asleep and it’s only the two of them, thinking about nothing in particular. Just enjoying this moment. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here, just two dorks in love.  
> This took me three months to write and revise but I think it was worth it in the end.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I bid you a good day/night. Stay safe and please take care of yourself. (^^)/  
> If you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://maeiso-trash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
